


El fuego prueba al oro

by Natharell



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natharell/pseuds/Natharell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suele decirse que es en las adversidades donde sale a relucir el verdadero carácter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El fuego prueba al oro

     Tras una nueva explosión el temblor sacudió el suelo y derrumbó gran parte sur del edificio, la planta superior viniéndose abajo sobre la inferior. Afortunadamente ya habían comprobado esa zona y allí no quedaba nadie, todas las víctimas habían sido evacuadas eficientemente por el gran trabajo conjunto de Dragon Kid, Origami Cyclone y el equipo formado por Barnaby Brooks Jr. y su compañero Wild Tiger. El resto de los Héroes trabajaba en el exterior del pequeño centro comercial, con Rock Bison sujetando y apuntalando las estructuras débiles del edificio mientras Sky High, Fire Emblem y Blue Rose trataban de controlar y separar las llamas con sus respectivos poderes.

 - ¿Todos bien? Compañeros, ¿estais todos bien?

 La voz preocupada de Sky High se escuchó claramente por el intercomunicador del casco de Barnaby. Poco a poco, cada quien fue respondiendo y confirmando su estado y posición, y sólo así el Mago del Viento pareció quedarse tranquilo.

 - ¿Veis a alguien más? –escuchó que preguntaba Kotetsu, no muy lejos de él.

     Entre los dos habían limpiado la zona sur antes de que se derrumbase mientras Origami y Dragon Kid habían hecho lo propio con la norte. Aquel evento iba a suponer una lluvia de calificaciones en cuanto a su competición pública en televisión, aunque lo más importante, y también lo más increíble, había sido que pese a haber rescatado a bastantes heridos graves, aún no contaban con ninguna víctima mortal. Habían tenido la fortuna, si se podía decir así, de que el centro comercial era pequeño, en la zona Bronce y la hora no era la más concurrida para las compras.

 - Zona norte limpia –oyeron a Origami Cyclone.

 - Igual por aquí –confirmó Barnaby.

 - ¿Misión completa? –preguntó entonces Dragon Kid, aunque no llegó a completar la frase debido a la tos. Su voz sonaba ronca por el humo y la ceniza, y no era de extrañar, ya que llevaban casi una hora dentro del edificio y su traje no incluía máscara alguna.

 - Para ti sí, Dragon Kid –dijo Kotetsu, con el tono de voz que Barnaby identificaba como de “veterano” y que hacía que replicarle fuese difícil-. Necesitas que te dé el aire. Origami, síguela. Bunny, tú…

 - Yo me quedo.

     La respuesta fue rápida, aunque no usó el canal común sólo para que su compañero pudiera escucharle y que los demás no notasen el leve temblor en su voz. Sabía que una de las razones por las que Kotetsu no se había separado mucho de él desde que habían entrado en el edificio era porque el veterano sabía que las pesadillas de Barnaby habían estado plagadas de llamas en el pasado y dejar solo al joven en medio de un incendio no le había parecido buena idea. Incluso había llegado a sugerir que se quedase fuera ayudando con la evacuación porque los servicios de emergencia necesitarían a alguien que les echase una mano con los heridos. Barnaby, sin embargo, se había negado en rotundo y había entrado con los demás. La posición oficial había sido el deber y los puntos en juego; la extraoficial, como le dijo a Kotetsu cuando se quedaron solos, era que nunca podría superar su miedo si no se enfrentaba a él.

     Sabía que jamás podría olvidar la mirada de orgullo que le dirigió su compañero y, aunque nunca se lo diría, esa fue la última razón que tuvo para entrar en ese infierno. Le había costado y el sudor frío en su frente pese al calor que le rodeaba era una prueba de ello, pero llegado el momento tenía también claro que no iba a salir de allí sin él. Conocía a Wild Tiger lo suficiente como para saber que él no abandonaría hasta estar seguro de que allí no quedaba nadie.

 - Me quedo –repitió, más firme esta vez.

 - Bunny, tú y yo echaremos el último vistazo –rectificó Kotetsu sobre la marcha, en abierto.

     Pese a la tensión que le provocaba el miedo, Barnaby casi sonrió. Su compañero no había preguntado si estaba seguro, no había discutido con él para obligarle a marcharse ni se había inventado alguna excusa para que acompañase a Dragon Kid y Origami Cyclone afuera. El joven lamentó por un momento que el fuego les obligase a llevar los cascos puestos y las viseras firmemente colocadas porque estaba prácticamente seguro de haberse ganado otra mirada orgullosa.

 - ¡Puedo aguantar un poco más! –protestaba en ese momento la más joven del grupo.

 - Seguro que sí, cariño, pero será mejor que hagas caso –escucharon a Fire Emblem-. Es más, todos deberíais salir de ahí. No sabemos por cuánto tiempo podremos mantener las llamas lejos de los generadores.

 - La estructura no va a aguantar mucho más –intervino Rock Bison-. Esto se derrumba. Más vale que os deis prisa si vais a echar ese vistazo.

 - ¡No os preocupéis! –dijo Sky High con su entusiasmo habitual-. ¡Os daremos un poco de tiempo, no os preocupéis!

 - Siempre que no hagáis tonterías –se oyó la voz de Blue Rose.

\- ¿Cuándo he hecho yo tonterías? –protestó Kotetsu, pero esta vez no utilizó el canal conjunto.

\- No hagas que responda a eso, por favor –le dijo Barnaby.

\- Qué poca confianza –murmuró el veterano, aunque se puso en marcha inmediatamente. En otro momento habría seguido protestando y rezongando, pero Barnaby había aprendido que en situaciones de emergencia Kotetsu tenía muy claras sus prioridades-. Esta zona ya está revisada, vamos a la zona norte a ver si encontramos algo.

     Corrieron entre los escombros, agradeciendo que sus armaduras les protegiesen tan bien del calor y filtrasen la ceniza y los gases. Comprobaron al llegar que tanto Origami Cyclone como Dragon Kid habían hecho un excelente trabajo y, en principio, no había ninguna otra víctima. En ese momento, las luces de la armadura de Kotetsu se encendieron, indicándole que el tiempo de espera para poder volver a utilizar su poder había pasado. Barnaby calculaba que a él le quedaban aún cerca de diez minutos, pues el veterano lo había activado casi al llegar para sacar a dos personas de una galería que se venía abajo.

 - Vamos a comprobarlo.

 - Aquí hay demasiado ruido para que escuches bien –le advirtió adivinando lo que pretendía hacer pero, sólo por la pose que adquirió, supo que lo intentaría de todas formas-. Necesitamos el canal limpio –avisó Barnaby al resto de héroes por radio un segundo antes de que Kotetsu activara sus poderes.

     La armadura de su compañero empezó a resplandecer más fuerte,  aunque las luces verdes se veían anaranjadas por el color del fuego alrededor. Barnaby trató de moverse lo menos posible, ya que sabía que Kotetsu necesitaría el silencio más absoluto para que sus sentidos mejorados cien veces pudiesen captar algún sonido de una víctima potencial; claro que eso era difícil, dado que el edificio no colaboraba. Al sonido de la madera ardiendo se unía las vigas retorciéndose, y hacía que escuchar algo en medio de un lugar que estaba a punto de derrumbarse fuese una tarea complicada. Sin embargo, Barnaby se quedó quieto y aguardó, porque sabía que Kotetsu no sería él si no lo intentaba.

     Quedó claro que había oído algo cuando un minuto y medio después la cabeza de su compañero se levantó de golpe y se giró a la izquierda.

 - Un llanto.

     Kotetsu no dijo nada más antes de echar a correr; Barnaby no se lo pensó dos veces y le siguió tan cerca como pudo, teniendo en cuenta que el veterano tenía sus poderes a pleno rendimiento. Cuando lo alcanzó ya estaba retirando los escombros de lo que quedaba de una tienda cuyo cartel aparecía ennegrecido y comido por las llamas. El techo se había desplomado y había dejado el lugar irreconocible, la entrada cegada por las ruinas. Su compañero no estaba teniendo especial cuidado al retirar los cascotes, trabajando con demasiada prisa, casi con desesperación.

 - Un bebé –le informó Kotetsu, y el joven comprendió el por qué de su velocidad.

     Sin su poder Barnaby sólo podía ocuparse de los cascotes que menos pesaban, pero aún así se puso manos a la obra también, mucho más cuando pudo oír por si mismo el llanto desconsolado de un niño cuando Kotetsu apartó una enorme placa de metal. En ese preciso momento su miedo al fuego desapareció sustituido a partes iguales por la necesidad de llegar hasta esa criatura y la sorpresa porque aún siguiera viva después de una hora desde la primera explosión. No se podían permitir perder ni un solo minuto más en sacarlo de ahí, así que no era el momento de preocuparse por terrores y pesadillas.

 - ¡Una viga! –escuchó el grito de su compañero, casi de júbilo.

     Cuando Barnaby miró vio que, efectivamente, Kotetsu había encontrado una larga estructura de lo que parecía ser metal, que atravesaba el lugar de parte a parte. Metió las manos por debajo y, con un gruñido, comenzó a levantarla a pulso hasta que la tuvo a la altura del pecho. Acto seguido se agachó y metió un hombro debajo para tener más apoyo, y siguió levantando parte del techo. Consiguió abrir un hueco considerable por donde llegaban claramente los gemidos. Barnaby se metió en el interior apenas vislumbró la abertura.

 - ¿Estarás… bien? –preguntó Kotetsu inmediatamente. Barnaby, entendiendo por qué lo preguntaba, solo asintió-. Ten… cuidado, Bunny… -El esfuerzo era evidente en la voz del veterano. No era de extrañar, puesto que estaba sujetando a base de fuerza bruta parte del techo derrumbado, que debía pesar toneladas-. Tienes dos… minutos.

 - Entendido –fue lo único que contestó él antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragara.

      El lugar era estrecho, pero no olía a gas y el fuego no llegaba hasta allí, lo cual explicaba por qué aquel pequeño había aguantado tanto tiempo. No le fue difícil llegar hasta donde se encontraba, aunque cuando lo hizo se quedó casi sin habla.

 - ¡Hay dos personas más! –gritó.

     La luz que había encendido en su armadura le permitió distinguir a dos adultos más allí atrapados, un hombre echado con gesto protector sobre una mujer que, a su vez, abrazaba a la criatura que les había guiado hasta allí, una niña de rizos oscuros con la carita sucia que no dejaba de llorar y que sólo lo hizo con más fuerza al ver la figura que se acercaba. Sin perder el tiempo, Barnaby localizó el pulso de los dos adultos que, aunque débil, confirmó que seguían vivos y, acto seguido, analizó la situación para ver cómo podía sacarles de ahí. La mujer parecía haber sufrido un golpe en la cabeza al proteger a la niña, pero dejando de lado eso, estaba ilesa. El hombre, sin embargo, tenía una pierna atrapada bajo una enorme piedra.

     No podían ser otra cosa que una pareja y su niña, a juzgar cómo los padres habían hecho todo lo posible por protegerla. Tenía que sacarlos de ahí.

     Necesitaba sacarlos de ahí.

\- ¡Kotetsu! ¡Tengo que mover esto! –advirtió, temiendo que, con eso, el equilibrio de toda la estructura pudiese venirse abajo. Pero, si quería sacar a las mujeres, tenía que ocuparse primero del varón.

\- ¡Lo aguantaré, Bunny! –confirmó su compañero. No le repitió que tuviera cuidado, ni que se protegiese, eso quedaba implícito. Le estaba diciendo que lo hiciera y sacase a esas personas de ahí.

     Al final se decidió por usar sus propias piernas, porque el lugar era demasiado estrecho para maniobrar. Se sentó como pudo, apoyó los pies en la roca y la espalda contra lo que quedaba de pared y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Los escombros chirriaron y notó que le caía arena encima, pero no se detuvo hasta que aquella piedra se movió y liberó la extremidad atrapada. Se puso en pie rápidamente y dio la vuelta al cuerpo del hombre, levantándolo posteriormente en brazos.

\- Dejo a tu papá y vuelvo a por vosotras–le dijo a la niña, que no había dejado de llorar. Retrocedió por el pasillo como pudo y llegó donde esperaba Kotetsu-. Tengo al primero –dijo mientras lo depositaba en el suelo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

\- Menos de… un minuto… -contestó él y, por el tono, Barnaby supo que estaba apretando los dientes. También supo que haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para alargar ese minuto todo lo posible.

\- Suficiente.

     Volvió a meterse por la reducida abertura, esta vez avanzando más deprisa al saber el recorrido, y llegó hasta madre e hija. Cuando se acercó, la pequeña lloró aún más fuerte y Barnaby comprendió que sólo la estaba asustando más con la armadura y las luces. Se arriesgó y levantó la visera del casco, notando inmediatamente el calor sofocante que hacía allí, incluso si estaban más protegidos.

\- ¿Ves? Ya está, no pasa nada –le dijo a la niña, que parpadeó. Su llanto desconsolado se transformó en sollozos, pero se quedó visiblemente más tranquila al ver una cara bajo el metal del traje-. Todo está bien.

\- ¡Bunny! –escuchó el grito estrangulado de Kotetsu.

     Se le acababa el tiempo, así que decidió no arriesgarse y sacar a las dos a la vez. Se las arregló para echarse a la madre al hombro y coger a la niña con delicadeza procurando no tocarle la piel con el metal de la armadura, que debía estar muy caliente. Ella empezó a hacer pucheros en cuanto notó el contacto pero, afortunadamente, no lloró hasta que estuvieron fuera y Kotetsu dejó caer la viga, provocando un gran estruendo. Acto seguido el veterano cayó de rodillas, las luces de su armadura apagadas mientras se frotaba el hombro.

 - ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Barnaby. Su compañero asintió.

 - ¿Y tú? –preguntó a su vez cuando fue capaz de hablar, y fue el turno del joven para imitar el gesto en el preciso momento en el que su armadura se encendía, indicando que tenía sus poderes disponibles-. Eso nos facilitará el trabajo –comentó Kotetsu, con tono alegre.

     La lógica dictaba que Barnaby cargase con los padres y Kotetsu, que sólo contaba con su fuerza normal, con la niña, pero el problema llegó cuando ésta se negó a bajar de los brazos del más joven, que aún llevaba la visera levantada. Posteriormente se daría cuenta que se había expuesto a las llamas voluntariamente, pero en ese momento no tenían mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, así que cambiaron de plan. Barnaby se echó al varón al hombro, poniendo especial cuidado en no agravar la lesión de su pierna, y siguió sujetando a la pequeña mientras Kotetsu hacía lo propio con la madre.

\- ¡Salid de ahí ya! –oyeron gritar a Fire Emblem por el intercomunicador de repente-. ¡Las llamas están fuera de control!

     Los dos cruzaron miradas y echaron a correr inmediatamente en dirección a la salida, pero los generadores explotaron antes de alcanzarla. Con un gran estruendo, el suelo tembló y lo que quedaba del edificio amenazó con desplomarse entero sobre ellos.

 - ¡Kotetsu! –gritó Barnaby, girándose para comprobar que su compañero le seguía.

 - ¡Estamos bien! ¡Sigue corriendo, Bunny!

     Más lento que él debido a la falta de poderes y el peso de la víctima que llevaba encima, el veterano se estaba retrasando y apenas veía su figura entre el humo y las llamas. Barnaby era consciente de que si utilizaba sus propias habilidades saldría de allí sin un rasguño y pondría a salvo tanto al padre como a la hija, pero dejaría atrás a Kotetsu y la mujer, y ellos no lo conseguirían. El edificio temblaba y la entrada estaba completamente sepultada con cascotes.

     Seguir corriendo no era una opción válida.

 - ¡Sujétate! –le gritó a Kotetsu mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y se las arreglaba para agarrarle por la cintura. Saltó tan alto como pudo con cuatro personas encima mientras lo que restaba de techo se derrumbaba y se dejó caer con las piernas por delante contra una de las paredes de granito.

 - ¡Bunnyyyyyyyyyyy!

 - GOOD LUCK MODE!

     La voz metálica de su casco resonó en sus oídos mientras la pierna derecha de su traje se transformaba y adquiría mayor volumen antes de golpear contra la pared, que saltó hecha añicos con el impacto. Aterrizaron al otro lado, Barnaby sobre sus piernas a duras penas mientras el edificio a su espalda se colapsaba con una nueva explosión. A su lado, Kotetsu se escapó de su brazo y se deslizó hasta el suelo con la mujer aún sujeta, y Barnaby no tardó mucho en hacer otro tanto. Las asistencias sanitarias se apresuraron a acercarse y ocuparse de las tres víctimas, pero los dos héroes se quedaron allí sentados un rato más, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y alegrándose porque la prensa aún no podía entrar en la zona.

\- Pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo –dijo Kotetsu de repente. Cuando Barnaby le miró sin comprender, el otro continuó-: ¡La “Trituradora de la Justicia”! ¡Barnaby Brooks Junior!

     Kotetsu rompió a reír y se dejó caer en el suelo cuan largo era mientras el joven parpadeaba varias veces hasta que entendió a qué se refería. “Trituradora de la Justicia” era el apodo que Wild Tiger se había ganado a lo largo de su dilatada carrera por culpa de los numerosos desperfectos y daños a las propiedades públicas que solía causar por no mirar lo que tenía delante a la hora de salvar a una persona. Si tenía que destrozar una estatua o hacer añicos una colección de arte que valía millones sólo por mantener la seguridad de alguien, no lo dudaba nunca: la estatua o el arte se iban a la basura. De ahí que siempre tuviese alguna multa que pagar y que, pese a llevar diez años en la profesión, su situación económica siguiese siendo apurada. Era una constante en su vida.

\- No lo he hecho por eso en absoluto –se apresuró a aclarar y, como un gesto reflejo, se llevó las manos a la cara para ajustarse las gafas al puente de la nariz. Eso hizo que el otro se riese aún más fuerte, porque los anteojos no estaban allí-. ¡No ha sido por eso! –protestó más nervioso, notando que la situación se le iba de las manos.

     Barnaby ni siquiera había pensado en las implicaciones, simplemente lo había hecho porque no había visto otra salida. Podía admirar el tesón de Kotetsu y su dedicación al bienestar de las personas, igual que coincidía con él, cada vez más, en que sus poderes estaban para proteger. Pero nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche era porque se estuviese pareciendo a él.

     Nada.

     ¿Verdad?

\- Era lo único que podía hacer –siguió intentando justificarse sin que el otro le hiciera caso. Probablemente ni siquiera le estaba escuchando-. No había ninguna otra opción lógica, la puerta estaba destruida, no había vía de escape clara y, en todo caso, es un edificio en ruinas, con lo cual no tendré que hacerme cargo de…

\- Te agradezco el homenaje, Bunny… -consiguió decir Kotetsu entre carcajadas.

\- ¡Kotetsu! –protestó.

\- Vale, vale –concedió su compañero, que inspiró profundamente y soltó un suspiro-. Creo que necesito un trago. De agua, en principio.

\- No ha sido por eso –insistió el joven. Kotetsu se levantó con esfuerzo y le palmeó un hombro.

\- Anda, vamos a ver qué tal están los demás.

     El joven se levantó más que dispuesto a seguir protestando y decirle a su compañero lo insoportable que era cuando vio que la niña a la que acababan de rescatar corría hacia ellos con el paso torpe de su edad, pues no podía tener mucho más de dos años. Le agradó comprobar que no estaba herida pese a estar cubierta de ceniza y polvo. Al llegar a su altura, sin embargo, se detuvo, echó las manos a la espalda y se miró los pies, para luego levantar la cabeza hacia Barnaby. Alargó una mano y trató de enganchar la del joven sin conseguirlo por causa de la altura, pero el muchacho plantó una rodilla en tierra y se puso a su nivel.

 - Gracias –fue lo único que dijo la pequeña antes de acercarse, darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo de vuelta a la ambulancia donde estaba su madre.

     Al menos ella había hablado, porque Barnaby olvidó cómo se hacía eso. Ni siquiera supo qué hacer salvo quedarse allí con la rodilla en el suelo y mirando la ambulancia, desde donde la madre le saludó cortésmente. En realidad, la niña ni siquiera había pronunciado bien la palabra al comerse la erre y el beso le había dejado una sensación bastante pegajosa en la mejilla, pero nada de eso importó. Durante más de una hora había estado metido en medio de un infierno, entre las mismas llamas que poblaban sus pesadillas, notando sudor frío en la frente a pesar de la temperatura abrasadora que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, aquella sensación había desaparecido, sustituida por un sol abrasador dentro del pecho.

     Tiempo atrás no se habría planteado siquiera entrar ahí y, de haberlo hecho, sólo la habría rescatado por los puntos. Tiempo atrás había asegurado que no hacía su trabajo para que lo apreciasen. Pero, si esto era lo que se sentía cuando alguien daba importancia a lo que hacías, no era difícil hacerse adicto.

     Sólo por una palabra pronunciada a medias y un beso de bebé.

\- Eso sí es un homenaje –oyó que decía Kotetsu, que no había perdido detalle. La voz de su amigo había abandonado todo tono de burla y ahora volvía a tener aquel matiz profundo y tranquilo que sólo usaba en las contadas ocasiones en las que se ponía serio-. Están preciosas a esa edad.

\- Sí… -acertó a decir el joven, tratando de averiguar si sus rodillas aguantarían su peso si intentaba levantarse. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo y tampoco tenía muy claro si sabía qué estaba sintiendo, aunque la sensación era muy agradable.

\- Has sido un auténtico héroe, Bunny.

     Cuando le miró, Barnaby vio la misma sonrisa de orgullo que le había dado el empujón para entrar en aquel edificio y supo que su compañero lo decía no tanto por las vidas salvadas sino por el miedo vencido. Sin embargo no pudo decirle nada antes de que el veterano recuperase su tono de burla y siguiese hablando.

\- Cada vez tienes fans más jóvenes, ¿no?

\- _¡Kotetsu!_

 


End file.
